A slot machine is conventionally known operable to stop and display a plurality of symbols after scrolling them, and award game media (e.g., coins) based on a combination of the symbols stopped.
A slot machine is also disclosed operable to allow a game player to realize an attractive payout rate by impressing the game player with a state becoming advantageous to the game player during progress of a game (see specification of United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0115571).
A player, who is attracted by the above-mentioned slot machine and addicted to a game, may sometimes invest a more amount than initially expected in playing the game, or spend a longer game time than initially expected in playing the game. In the short run, this benefits a game arcade, but in the long run, this may make the player run out shortly and keep the player away from the game, which may result in disadvantages to both the game arcade and the player.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the problems described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide assistance for avoiding a situation in which a player becomes addicted to a game.
For example, the present invention is applicable not only to a game arcade as exemplified by a casino but also to a facility with a game arcade, such as a hotel, an airport, a station, a shopping mall, a fueling station capable of supplying a fuel such as gasoline, a restaurant, or a movie theater as well as a complex facility where a plurality of facilities are collected.
Objects of the present invention, problems to be solved by the present invention, and effects (benefits) of the present invention should be understood from the claims, and should not be wrongly interpreted from the following description.